Fairy Magica
by Knell13
Summary: Two mysterious boys arrive in the town of Mitakihara. How will this effect the cycle of fate which for so long has remained the same?


Footsteps echoed throughout the forest as a pink haired man sprinted down a path. White scarf and black outfit he seemed intent on chasing someone down as water fell from the gray melancholic sky above obscuring vision to only a few feet in front of him. He didn't let the harsh weather get in his way though; he had to chase this pain in the ass down. He skidded to a stop and tore around a tree trunk only to find that the person he had been pursuing had vanished. He stared blankly at the scene in front of him before swearing and leaped through the bushes at the end of the path only to land directly in front of speeding vehicle which plowed into him and sent him flying through the sky and onto the sidewalk several dozen feet away. People screamed and ran to his side to see if he was okay. His golden eyes shot open as the sun blared down on him from above, wasn't it just raining a few seconds ago? That question could wait though he had to find that idiot. He leapt to his feet and sprinted down the street not even paying any mind to the fact that he had just been hit by a car and wasn't anywhere he recognized.

"Dammit! Where'd that bastard go!?"

As he was running he didn't notice that he had entered a warped space but perhaps entered wasn't quite the right word. He had slammed head on into a witches barrier and didn't even slow down. In fact he was so determined on catching whoever it was that he was chasing that he didn't notice that he wasn't alone in the barrier. He didn't notice her until it was too late and ended up tackling the blond to the ground. It was then that he stopped to take a moment to notice his surroundings. He blinked and turned to face what seemed like a giant caterpillar lunging directly at him. It chomped down on his head.

"Huh?"

He gripped its face with both his hands as irritation welled up inside him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE BIG IDEA!?" He took it and threw it far into the air as he cracked his neck. "That hurt! Warn me next time!"

Taking a fighting stance he glared up at it as flame exploded around his entire being. He was about to attack when a voice caught his attention.

"What are you doing!? Do you want to get yourself killed!? Lighting yourself on fire like that!" It was the blond girl from before. "Look, I don't know how you got in here, but this place is dangerous! You're lucky it let go of you when it did and it only did so because it's not interested in you!" Her voice was shaking and she had anger in her eyes.

"Eh? I don't know what you're talking about lady. I was just minding my own business chasing someone and then that thing attacked me. It started the whole thing! So I'm going to finish it!" He stomped his foot in frustration. "What do you mean dangerous!? I've got this perfectly under control!" Fire streamed out of his mouth. "So do me a favor, why don't you get out of here!? I'll handle it!"

Was this for real? Was this idiot arguing with her in this situation? "YOU!" She growled at him. "I will drag you out of here myself if you continue to be such a daft little idiot! This is a witch barrier, I'm a magical girl, My name is Mami Tomoe and right now you're in danger!" She pointed to the pink and blue haired girl's watching in confusion. "You go with them, that's the safe part of the barrier. I'll deal with you later!"

He replied by sticking his tongue out at her and turning away. "Sorry, can't do that. Oh and my name is Natsu Dragneel and I also use magic. I'm a mage of Fairy Tail and I never run from a fight!" He was about to continue yelling when Charlotte came from the sky and attacked him only to be punched in the face by a flaming fist and sent flying away. "I WAS TALKING!" He yelled at it before walking slowly toward the being. "I've had enough with you." He said calmly as the fire around him only got more intense.

For a moment, Mami gasped because she could swear for a moment that a dragon loomed over the boy who called himself Natsu. That couldn't be possible, could it? Dragon's weren't real after all; it must have been a trick of the light.

"I don't care what you are; I don't care what you want. But I'm in a bad mood right now and you seem awfully eager to pick a fight with me. I'll gladly give you what you want then." He inhaled sharply as his magical power increased. "Fire Dragon's….ROAR!" He bellowed as a torrent of fire burst forth from his mouth and engulfed Charlotte. The blast was so powerful that it knocked the being into the edge of the witch's barrier which began to crack and eventually shatter. The whole scene vanished and left the four figures standing in a back alley. Natsu flicked his gaze to Mami, shifting his body and bringing his full attention to her once more. "Want me to run now?"

* * *

A black haired girl sat on the rooftop of a nearby building, unsure of what she had just witnessed. This had never happened before despite all the time's she had been through this month. Not once not a single time had this youth appeared and saved the day like this. She couldn't process this at all. "What in the world…" She muttered to herself as she blinked and tried to comprehend what the hell was going on.

"That is what I'd like to know as well, Akemi Homura." Red beady eyes could be seen in the shadows behind her. "This is not part of the plan, this is unexpected. This boy uses magic we incubators have never seen before. It is quite unnerving; we'll have to change our approach."

She managed a sly grin in return. "Feeling a bit wet behind the ears are you? Maybe the heavens have finally sent an angel to save the world." She chuckled. "Although I do feel like I can count on him. Though I won't be sure of that until I speak to him in person, after all I can't judge from all the way over here."

* * *

Elsewhere a young man with black spiky hair stood on a bridge with his hands in his pockets. He didn't wear a shirt which was odd in the chilly autumn weather but he didn't seem to mind it. He stared blankly at the water that rushed under the bridge and then sighed. "Where the hell am I?" Last he remembered Natsu was chasing him for eating the last piece of meat and then he was here. This shit was getting weird and he didn't like it one bit.

"Hey you." A voice split the silence. "The hell're you doing around here? I know this part of town and no one comes ere'. This is my turf."

He turned around to see a red haired girl glaring at him. Why was it always the redheads that were so feisty? He shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, I got a bit lost. Didn't mean to trespass or whatever. Name's Gray, can I ask ya something? Where the hell am I?"

The girl looked at him like he was insane. "Did ya hit yer head or something? How lost did you get? This is Mitakihara town. Wait…that look on your face, don't tell me…"

"Never heard of the place." He replied bluntly.

She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming. How could someone so dense exist? She would consider stealing food off him, but the guy didn't look like he had anything on him if he couldn't afford a damn shirt. "You can call me Kyoko, Gray. I really don't know what to tell ya. Maybe ya got amnesia?"

"I doubt that, I remember everything save for how I got here. I come from Magnolia Town in Fiore." He said like it was the most normal thing to say in a conversation ever.

Kyoko bit her lip, it was just her luck to meet a totally fucking insane dungeon and dragon's player. "Look Gray, I've never heard of that place, but I uh think you need some help. You're kinda creepin' me out." In all her years, this was the weirdest moment she had ever experienced. Of course it was during this that of all things her soul gem had to go off. There was a witch nearby. Actually, it was right on top of them.

"Shit! You gotta get out of here now! This place is gonna get fucking dangerous!" She yelled at him but realized that she was too late. The barrier had closed around them. "Fuck! Okay listen, this may sound weird, but right now we're in a witches barrier, she hunts people and eats them or whatever. I'm a magical girl and I defeat witches. Are you following me?"

Gray was staring up at the barrier, totally spaced out. "Yeah, witch, magic. So the normal stuff, right. Got it."

"Yes! The normal stuff…" She stopped as she realized what he had just said. "Gray…just who are you?"

He walked toward the witch that had emerged, ugly looking thing. "Gray Fullbuster, Wizard of the magicians guild known as Fairy Tail and right now, I'd say that thing is looking at me funny." He took a battle stance. "Kyoko right? We can talk more after we take care of ugly; you said you fight these things right? Well let's get to fighting!" The temperature dropped as he formed a sword of ice in his right hand. "Ice Make: Blade!"

Kyoko shook herself out of her surprise. "Fine! Don't blame me if ya die!" She transformed into her magical girl form and twirled her spear over her head. "Let's dance you piece of shit!"

* * *

"So you're a mage who uses fire magic?" Mami asked Natsu as she made herself comfortable. They had withdrawn back to her apartment for the time being after escorting her two friends' home. "I've never seen anything like that, but I guess I owe you an apology. You're really strong, Natsu-san."

He chuckled as he bit into an apple she had given him. "Don't mention it; you were probably surprised when I showed up anyways. To be honest, I don't even remember how I ended up there. I remember chasing Gray and then whamo, I'm fighting that thing. From what you've said, I can probably assume this isn't Earthland."

"You're taking this pretty well you know." She took a sip of tea. "Most would freak out upon realizing they were in some kind of different world."

"Haha, well, I've been to other worlds before. Well once, but I have seen far weirder things out there. I'll just have to find the right spell to zap me back." He stretched his arms and laid his head on the edge of the sofa. "You know, back there when we were arguing. You didn't seem all that angry at me, in fact you seemed scared…but not for me. I can tell you know, you're really sad and scared. That fake smile won't fool me."

She blinked in surprise at that. This boy who she barely knew had said words that were like a punch to the gut. Did he know about her past? That was impossible, he had just gotten here. "That's a good joke, Natsu-san. I assure you, I'm fine."

"Do you know what the true sin to a fairy tail mage is? It's the sin of averting one's eyes and no longer being able to believe in anything." He said quietly. "I may not know much about this world and I may not know much about you, but I know when someone needs help and I'll gladly help you if you need it. Just believe in me, that's all I'll ask." His stomach growled. "But first could we get a real meal?" He asked with a grin.

Her face slammed into the coffee table in front of her and she looked up at him. This was going to be one hell of a trip wasn't it? "Sure…I know a good place."


End file.
